Moonrise Date
by Miss Rouge Apple
Summary: Maybe he should lay low... Lay low and she'll forget about it. But deep down, Drake knew Alex wouldn't stop wanting to go out on that date. DrakeXOC Dedicated to Hpyeractive Lioness!


**This is dedicated to Hyperactive Lioness! I do not own Alex Lucine, the awesome OC. ^^ Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Moonrise Date

The sun was drearily shining, the grass was growing a tad taller than everyone liked, and a non-cooling breeze seemed to float by. Perdido Beach was almost completely silent in the morning, children sleeping in and only the most responsible awake and quietly starting their day. In fact, Alex Lucine sat in her home, bored to oblivion, drumming her fingertips against the windowsill and staring out at the street. Her hair was wet from a recent shower.

Drake walked in, knowing something was wrong and off. It didn't take too long to notice: Alex's iPod sat alone and unused on the couch. He stared at it, his brows furrowing. It wasn't even turned on. He finally looked over at the girl and asked, "What's your problem?"

She didn't answer at first, staring out of the windowpane. Her breath fogged the glass as she breathed slowly. Drake cast a worried glance.

"Nothing…" She said, not turning around. Now, that, Drake knew, was a problem.

"It's not nothing, so just tell me." Drake said, going into the kitchen to look for a microscopic-sized breakfast. He opened up the cabinets to find a rousing nothing.

"It's no big deal, okay?" Alex answered in a bit of a snappy tone.

Drake looked in the bottom drawers next to the sink. Whoop-dee-doo, nothing again. "It doesn't sound like it. Just tell me."

"I don't wanna!" She finally said, curling up and giving him a frown.

Drake opened the fridge to find, hey look, nothing. This was going to be a feast of a breakfast… He growled. "Is there no food in here?" Alex gave him a scowl. He put his hand and whip hand up. "Whoa, chill out. Last kid who scowled at me was Chunk. You know how he ended up…"

Alex rolled her eyes and looked back out the windowsill. "Drake… it's not funny." She sighed. "I've been thinking… about stuff…" Drake looked up with a wary expression.

"…What stuff?" He asked slowly. _Was she breaking up with me?_

"Well, we've been… together for a while now…" She focused on the windowpane with a stony expression. Drake's heart was in his throat.

"And…?" He asked, walking over to her. He sat beside her and she looked at him, her eyes hopeful. _Was she hopeful about breaking up?_

"I was, well, hoping we could… go out?" _Well, that's not quite how people break up…_

"Go… out?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah… like, a, well, a date." She was blushing.

Drake stared at her with a blank gaze for a few moments, and then gave her a frown. "Why would we?"

Her hopeful expression vanished and she gave him sad eyes. "Nevermind… I didn't think you'd like it."

Drake's nose wrinkled up. "Well, I just don't think there's a point. We're together all the time aren't we? I mean look!" He stood up and opened his arm/whip arm to the room. "We live together! If anything, we'd need a break from each other."

Alex's mouth hung open wide. "THAT'S what you think? A _BREAK_?"

Drake's 'arms' fell to his sides. _Not the right choice of words, per say… _"I didn't mean it like that!" He screeched, backtracking as fast as he could. "I meant it hypothetically! I swear!"

"You better hope so!" Alex fumed, her shoulders rising and practically touching her earlobes. Drake saw some tears in the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away angrily. Her eyes were softened and a little disappointed. "I just wanted to go somewhere, y'know? Do something that's not…" Alex looked around. "This."

Drake's shoulder slumped as Alex sighed.

"I wanted to do something other than the bare… living." She looked at him. "I kinda wanted something special…" Then, she plastered on a weak smile. "Hey, forget about it, kay? It's no big deal, I guess."

Alex walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. A quick and casual hug. A sorry hug. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I shouldn't have brought it up anyway." She pulled back, gave his real hand a squeeze, and walked out the door with one quick wave back. Drake just stared at her.

Once she had gone, he couldn't help but feel worse than when she was there. A _date_? They were already together! There was no point anyway… No food. Not like _that'd_ be a big date anyway. What would they do? Talk over a nice meal of 'oh, hey, I knew I forgot something'? Drake took his left hand and covered his eyes, groaning.

_Maybe if I just lay low a little… She'll forget about it and we can go back to how things were…_

But that was when Drake put his hand down on the couch, feeling something cool to the touch. He looked to his left and found Alex's iPod, left behind. He knew if she hadn't even brought her iPod with her to God knows where, then something seriously must be wrong.

Drake moaned. The date was seriously _not_ going to be nothing to Alex…

And somehow with knowing that, Drake got up and began without a single complain in mind.

Hours later, at about 5 o clock, Alex strolled into the house; cooled off and a little more forgiving towards Drake. I mean, she wanted to go on a date. Really, _really_ wanted to go on a date. But maybe some things came first. Maybe they had to be together longer, maybe things in Perdido Beach had to chill out for a little while… and maybe Sam'll wear pretty dresses and Astrid'll graze on grass. Alex sighed to herself, deciding a date was not worth getting upset over.

Especially a date that was never going to happen.

Alex sighed again and sat down on the couch to close her eyes. "Alex?" Drake's voice called.

She didn't open her eyes and began to curl up. "Yeah…?" She answered back, slurred due to a little sleepiness.

"Alex, get up…" A slick, scaly tail seemed to caress her arm, shaking it. She swatted it away. It came back, this time a little more harsh, but not too harsh. "C'mon, just get up… I worked hard on this!"

"Worked hard on what-" Alex was about to finish asking her question. That is, until she opened her eyes and got a good look at what Drake was wearing.

He sported a suit, dark black with a dandelion working as a corsage. He wore black slacks, which were shiny and new. His hair was combed, face washed, teeth brushed, and… oh dear sweet baby Apollo, was he wearing _cologne?_ Alex stood up, her mouth hanging open as she stared at him. "Drake..? Oh, my goodness! You look…"

He smirked. "Dashing? Handsome?" He purred. "Rrravishing?"

She smirked. "D. All of the above. But don't flatter yourself… It's a little short on you." Drake knew the suit was a little small, but he noticed the shy blush on her cheeks all the same. Alex fixed part of his suit, breathing in the scent of the manly cologne very inconspicuously. "Wow, Drake... This is so not like you… But don't get me wrong, I like it."

His smirk broadened. "Then you'll love everything else."

"What?" Her eyes widened and he loved the sparkle that suddenly appeared in them.

"There's more."

"More?"

"More."

Alex grinned. "Can I have a few minutes, though? I, um…" She smiled. "I kinda wanna get at least something nice on."

"How about that dress from the Ralph's raid?" He asked.

"No, you sounded way too hopeful."

He frowned. She gave him a wink and ran up the stairs, hoping that there might be at least _something_ she could be able to wear.

When she came back down, Drake couldn't help but smile. Alex wore an older dress, probably the old lady who owned the house's. It looked like a black flapper's dress from the 1920's, with fringes and loose-fitting where the curves should have been. She seemed to be having fun with the band around her head with a large red feather. Alex wore long white gloves and seemed to love her bright red shoes. They weren't high heels, but from Alex's point of view, comfort came before blisters and a ruined night.

Drake was speechless, except for a single, "Wow…"

Alex smiled at him, obviously pleased with the reaction. "You like?"

"I like… I like a lot…"

She laughed and came over to him. "It's a little more fun than what you thought I'd come down with, huh?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Stop staring at how short it is."

"Uh-huh…"

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed. "Now what?" She asked, her face beaming.

Drake smirked. "Now we get in the car."

They were off before Alex could ask anything else. She was practically bouncing in the seat as Drake drove away from Perdido Beach. Her smile couldn't get any bigger than whatever was stretched across her cheeks. Drake enjoyed seeing her so happy, but he'd probably never admit it. "So where're we going?"

"Just wait…" Drake said, giving her a smirk.

"…Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet."

"…Now?"

"Nope."

"…How about now?"

"No, Alex…"

"Are we there now?"

"OH MY GOD, WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" Drake screamed. Alex pouted and looked out the window, her eyes widening. Drake noticed the flash in her eyes and he began to smirk knowingly, the annoyed expression forgotten.

"Oh… Oh, I know where we're going!" Alex whispered. "Drake…!"

He smirked. "Yeah?"

"Are we going to where I think we're going?"

He chuckled and his whip arm coiled around Alex's shoulders. Though others would have shuddered, Alex felt a soothing sensation run down her spine. Protected. Drake smirked and murmured, "You'll just have to wait and see…"

He drove over dusty ground now, not even road. Drake pulled over to a small cabin in the middle of the desert. It was older, abandoned by its pre-FAYZ owners and then its owner epi-FAYZ. That was Caine, Diana, Alex, and Drake. Drake stepped out of the car, going around the side to see Alex already out and running into the tiny abode. She didn't even close the car door. Drake shut it quickly and raced behind her.

Drake walked in to see Alex standing in the main room, staring at what see saw before her. She put a hand to her mouth, which had fallen open for the umpteenth time that day. She was smiling, though. She turned to Drake, her cheeks rosy and eyes sparkling. "Oh, Drake…"

The room was cleaned up, a small couch pulled out with two blankets and plenty of pillows. A tiny vase of dandelions sat on a coffee table with an iHome perched next to it, containing Alex's iPod. Candles lit the room from various spots, a fragrant aroma floating in the room. It smelled of sweet fruit. But what made Alex tear up was her very piano, at the corner of the room. It was glossy and burnished, ready to play.

"Oh, Drake…" Alex whispered again. She dashed over to him, practically squealing. "Thank you! Thank you!" She threw herself into his open arms.

He chuckled and hugged her tightly, his whip arm coiling around her. "It wasn't my idea, you know…"

She laughed lightly, hugging him tighter. "But it means so much more to me that you did this." Drake felt his heart leap, and a tiny smile curled on his lips. "Thank you, Drake."

He pulled back, leading her to the couch. They sat down, and he said, "I don't really have much planned or anything…"

"What about music?"

"You wanna play?"

Alex smirked. "I always wanna play."

Drake smirked. "But then Rick Mellow won't get his dance…"

She shook her head. "Rick _Mellino_. I danced with Rick Mellino."

"Well how about him, too?" Drake grinned slyly. "I think both of them wanna dance."

Alex laughed. "What song?"

Drake smiled knowingly and tapped the iPod, already on the song. They both stood up, taking each other's hands. A smooth melody played from the speakers.

"Moonrise by Brian Crain?" Alex whispered, leaning her head on his chest.

He hummed a yes, feeling her against him. She leaned into him, and they swayed.

They stayed that way for the entire song and then when it replayed, they stayed that way again; not saying a word, just feeling the other sway with them. And even though they had nothing to eat, no exciting movie to watch, not even a romantic conversation to talk, it was the best date either of them had ever had.

Albert searched his closet through and through. But it wasn't there. He scratched his head as he finally leaned back and murmured, "I _swear_ I had a suit _somewhere_…"

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple~_ YAY! I loved writing this! I hope you all enjoyed and I hope Hype thought it was as sweet as I hope she thinks it is! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BORROW YOUR OC, HYPE! 8D**


End file.
